Crescendo
by silversin80
Summary: AU You've Got Yale. What if Chuck and Blair had crossed paths that night at the opera?


AN: Just a smutty one shot I wrote ages ago if anyone was interested. Slightly edited from my original post at GGAnon.

His chest heaved as the adrenaline still coursed through him, it was an unusual occurrence for Chuck Bass to hit someone, normally he was the one on the receiving end. He stepped out of the powder room to see Jack being led through the now gathered crowd by security. Satisfied at witnessing the latest UES scandal the crowd gradually dispersed, revealing possibly the last and the only person he wanted to see right now.

She looked just as stunned as he felt but as soon as she spotted him the cool exterior slipped back into place. Even as they gravitated towards each other Blair desperately wanted to bolt in the other direction but she was determined to prove how unaffected she was by him.

"Seems like Jack got his marching orders all thanks to you no doubt"

"And Lily believe it or not"

"Well I guess I should congratulate you"

"The same goes for you I hear"

"How do you know?" she replied indignantly.

He gave her an incredulous look, did she really need to ask?

"I have to go, Daddy and Roman are waiting for me"

She proceeded to walk around him.

"Don't leave"

He latched onto her hand.

"I thought maybe we could celebrate"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding? I meant what I said Chuck, I can't do this anymore"

He took a step closer.

"I know what getting into Yale means to you"

He brushed his free hand against her face in an attempt to placate her.

"I just want to make it up to you"

She turned her head away from his but in the split second before she did he saw the resolve in her eyes waver. He knew he had her.

He led her by her still captured hand, meeting little resistance. Since the bathroom was now definitely out he found what appeared to be someone's office, abandoned for the night. She heard him lock the door and it snapped her out of her daze.

"If this is your idea of making it up to me then you can forget it"

She could barely see him advance towards her, moonlight from the windows the only source of illumination.

"You know I've always been more ..... persuasive this way"

She gasped as he suddenly had her by the waist, his breath tickling her ear.

"So the Dean finally saw fit to allow you entrée to his little school. I can understand how hard it could be saying no to you"

"Chuck" she whined as he nuzzled her neck. This was a battle she was quickly losing, he knew her too well, basstard!

Gently he backed her towards the desk and not so gently attached himself to her lips. Her hands automatically made their way to the hair at his nape, grasping just a bit harder than necessary. He rubbed his pelvis against hers but with all those damn ruffles from her dress between them he was not nearly close enough. Like the mind reader he was Chuck started to pull down the zipper of her dress, slipping it off her carefully. He draped it over a chair, didn't need her bitching him out over ruining her couture.

Perching her ass on the edge of the desk she could finally feel him rock hard against her deliciously hot center. Her hands snuck underneath his jacket forcing him to shrug it off. Tugging at his bow tie it met the same fate as his jacket. His arm made its way around her waist pulling her further up the desk. He guided her back to lay on the desk as he hovered above her. He was so close and she couldn't stand it. She shouldn't be letting him do this, couldn't be but he was about to violate her on some stranger's desk and she was going to let him.

Fingers latched to his collar she pulled him closer to devour his lips. His hand snaked down her body to caress her side, her hip then trailed it's way between her inner thighs. He rubbed her through the silk, increasingly insistent until her lips broke free to illicit a deep moan, head thrown back. It was so gratifying, to hear her moan like that because of him. He wanted to bury his face into her exposed neck, lap at the perspiration forming but he needed to keep the momentum going.

Sliding down her body she whimpered at the loss of contact but he wouldn't be deterred. Softly he slipped her panties over her ass, down her legs to join her dress on the chair. Tentatively dipped one then two fingers inside her feeling her clench around them immediately. She sat up needing to feel him closer, laying her forehead on his shoulder as he worked her with such precision.

She could barely breathe but she needed to reciprocate the torturous pleasure. Managing to plunge her hand down his pants she got a solid grip on him, stalling his progress if only for a second. He was way ahead of her as she desperately tried to catch up but to no avail. His thumb pressed hard and fast against her clit and it was game over. Biting his shoulder to contain her scream (and in retaliation) she vaguely felt him remove her hand from around him. She could feel Chuck's smirk as he whispered in her ear.

"It was a valiant effort Waldorf but I'm nowhere near done yet"

"Talk is cheap Bass" she replied still gasping.

"Oh don't worry I'm going to take my time showing you how expensive my words can be"

He almost timidly brushed her nose with his own. Her tongue darted out tasting his lip and it was all he could do to stop himself from tasting her again. He forced her to slow the pace, his tongue just barely caressing her own before retreating again. He desperately wanted to pound the pain and frustration of the last couple of months into her tight wet heat but he would resist. He hadn't been inside her for so long, he'd almost forgotten the pure bliss he found buried in her. It would take all his control but he would draw it out for as long as he could. He placed a hand on either side of her on the desk, the less he touched her the more he could rein himself in. She wasn't helping his cause as she hooked her legs over his hips.

She was seriously testing him and he couldn't help but press into her warmth even more. He wanted to take her right there on the desk but thought better of it. He'd spotted a couch on the way in and if he was going to draw this out he wanted to be as comfortable as possible. Trailing a hand carefully down her spine to grip her ass he lifted her off the desk. He got them to the couch after nearly stumbling over a coffee table. Sitting back Chuck felt the cool leather at his neck and Blair perfectly comfortable on his lap. His mind immediately leaped to a time when clandestine limo rides constantly consumed his thoughts but he had to shake away the memories, that path eventually led to pain and all he had right now was this moment.

She sensed him slip away from the present and pulled back but he immediately grabbed the sides of her face and once again devoured her mouth. He felt her hesitation subside as she made fast work of his shirt buttons. Getting the last one open she splayed her hands over his chest, fingernails lightly scrapping over his nipples making him hiss. She needed no further encouragement to start tearing away at his fly trying to free him from the confines. He grabbed her wrists trying to stall her progress and began to nibble behind her ear. The purring at the back of her throat pulsated in his ears driving him absolutely crazy. He lay her down guiding her head onto a cushion, careful not to crush her. Blair's hands made their way back to his pants and he let her finish this time.

He pushed in slowly watching her face. All the way in he stilled until she opened her eyes, wanting her to acknowledge exactly who she was with. Her whispered plea of his name was the magic word, he kissed her softly while he pulled out. Resting his forehead upon hers he matched their breathing as he thrust in again.

She couldn't tear her eyes from his, feeling the thread of desperation in him. It thrilled her even more to see him suffer, the strain evident as he held back. This slow languorous pace was his way of apology, he may have been selfish in every other way but in this his attentiveness always surprised her. His eyes wouldn't leave her face, a hand continuously caressing her skin. He was being so sweet she almost wanted to vomit, sometimes he made it so hard to hate him.

She ran a hand through his hair, repeating the motion almost soothingly wanting to reciprocate his tenderness. He sighed quietly and shifted to join their mouths again. She coaxed his tongue into her mouth more insistently knowing she could get him to break, it worked. Her nails dug into his lower back and he thrust just that little bit harder. The slow burn was beginning to build and she knew she would feel it for days.

It was killing him to be this close to her knowing how quickly it would be over. He wanted them to burn alive from the inside out, destroying everything around them as he fell into her sweet oblivion. But all she wanted from him was this, the pleasure only he could give her and he'd made sure she'd remember. His movements became almost frantic his control now forgotten. She met him just as fervently, biting back the screams she desperately wanted to release. He gripped the arm of the couch to give him more leverage as he hit that sweet spot over and over until she could no longer keep quiet. Plunging her tongue into his mouth he felt the reverberation of her cries as she came and he tumbled right after her.

His head sagged onto her shoulder as he let his weight press down on her, if he was heavy she didn't complain. Her hand began to play with the ends of his hair and he knew his time was almost up. Pulling up his torso he saw her face begin to withdraw into her blank facade and he quickly set his mouth on hers before she could protest. His tongue swiped unhurriedly in her mouth savoring the last few moments of her assent. One last meeting of their lips and then he pulled her up with him setting her on her feet. Her hands fell away and she went over to the chair to redress. He followed suit and soon she was adjusting her headband ready to leave. She made her way to the door but he stood in front of her trying to stall. She huffed in annoyance.

"This doesn't fix anything Chuck, I haven't changed my mind"

"I never thought it would"

"Then please get out of the way"

"I will after one last kiss"

"Chuck!"

"One kiss and I'll leave you alone"

"Fine"

She meant it only to be a brush of lips but she couldn't help but deepen the kiss as his thumb stroked her jawline. She felt the fire overtake her again and she wrenched free knowing this was what he had wanted. Clutch in hand she pushed him out of the way and strode towards the door. Unlocking it she surreptitiously poked her head out to make sure she could make a clean getaway before spinning back around to face him.

"This never happened"

She slammed the door on the way out.


End file.
